Hassan Bahar
Hassan Bahar was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash, he killed a man who he suspected of attacking his parents. After the crash, Hassan attempted to help his fellow camp members in anyway he could. When the camp was attacked by Vanessa Widmore, she shot her gun around, and one of the bullets hit Hassan, killing him. He was buried the next day. Before the crash Avenging his parents One night, in a bar, after Hassan's parents had been attacked by a man, Hassan followed Christopher Hanks, who he assumed to be the attacker, and he kidnapped him and kept him hostage in his house. On several occasions, Hassan tried to make Christopher confess, but he would not; so he hit him continuously. One day, when he refused to confess, Hassan kicked Christopher's head so hard that his neck snapped, killing him; Hassan didn't care. However, a while after the murder when Hassan was watching TV, a news reporter said that they found the attacker and said that he pleaded guilty. Out of guilt, Hassan left Australia for Los Angeles. ("An Eye for an Eye") Oceanic Flight 815 In Sydney Airport, Hassan accidentally bumped into Anya as she was trying to follow Nikki Fernandez. He apologised to her, and she said it okay. The two then went their separate ways. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") On board Flight 815, Hassan helped Josh put his bag in an overhead compartment as he was having difficulties with it; he'd been shot in the arm earlier. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-28 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Hassan listened to Josh when he said he knew that no one knew where they were. After the group discussion, they all split into 4 groups. Hassan joined the group for firewood, along with Anya, Darien and Melissa. Even later in the night, Hassan was among the survivors as they heard the noises of the monster in the jungle. The next morning, Hassan started to collect firewood and when he saw Anya wondering off, he stopped her. Later, when the rain started, he hid in the plane wreckage with everyone else. He then heard the noises of the monster come from the jungle and minutes later, witnessed Joe's attack. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") ("Ah, but Underneath") A little while later, when the group stopped running, Hassan helped call out for a missing Samantha. Even later on, when Samantha returned with Josh and Charlotte, Hassan ran back to the crash site with everyone else. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they arrived, Hassan witnessed the finding of Joe's body. He then insisted that they bury him, so the next day he did along with James. He then moved to the beach with the others. ("Say Goodbye") When Elliot, James and William were missing, Hassan attended the group discussion about what they should do, but during it, they came back. He watched Olivia and Thomas arrive at camp. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low, Hassan fought with William over the remaining food. When a group of people returned later with food, Hassan was unaware that he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") Days later, Hassan watched as Thomas performed CPR on Anya after she nearly drowned. ("Blame") He then witnessed Alex return to camp and then the wooden pallet was ashore. ("Crazy People") Hassan then went into the jungle with Alex and Olivia. During their walk, they were attacked by the natives and Hassan managed to kill one of them. They returned to camp with an unconscious Alex and told Josh what had happened. That night the camp set up a search group to find the natives; Hassan chose to stay at the beach. ("Leave Me Alone") After a while, Hassan started to believe that the search group had been kidnapped so he decided to go and find them, alone. ("Pax Postremo") After a long time of looking for his fellow survivors, Hassan was taken hostage by an angry Vanessa Widmore, hours after the survivors escaped from her. ("Let Go") Vanessa then took Hassan back to his camp so she could trade him for her guard, Mark. When she got there and found out he'd died, Vanessa opened fire and started shooting. Hassan was hit by a stray bullet and he died minutes after. ("An Eye for an Eye") Post-death Charlotte started to blame herself for Hassan's death as she was the one who told Vanessa that Mark was dead, which made her open fire on the survivors; but the rest of the camp comforted her and told her otherwise. Hassan was buried on day 28 after the crash. ("It's All My Fault") Trivia *Hassan has met all of the main characters except for Ji, Blaine and Heather. *Hassan was the first main character to be killed. *Hassan was the first main character who died in his centric episode. *So far Hassan hasn't made an appearance in Season 2. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters based on real people